Veiled Prophecy
by Crystal-Moonlight-Guardian
Summary: What if Sirius didn't die when he fell through the Veil? Another prophecy? How can this be? He's back and barely remembers anything. And how old is he? Please R&R. Rated for saftey. I decided to revise the older verson.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Veiled Prophecy

"Harry, Ron, I found something," said Hermione excitedly. "I found the name of that cursed veil in the Department of Mysteries."

"Hermione, I really don't care what the thing is called," said Harry. "Sirius is dead. Now I just want to concentrate on getting through our N.E.W.T. exams and killing Voldemort."

"So you're not interested to learn that Sirius might still be alive?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, we all saw him fall through," said Ron sadly. "Even Dumbledore said he was dead. Just let it go. Now, I know I'm missing one of the uses for boomslang skin. Can anyone tell me why Slughorn assigned a 15-inch essay on the first day of class?"

"You're missing the Animagus potion," said Hermione as she slammed her book shut and left the library in a huff. She didn't pay attention to where she was going, but she found herself sitting beside the lake.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "I found some information about the Veil in the Ministry but no one seems to care. I don't know why but I just can't stop thinking about Sirius."

"Come to my office after dinner tonight," said Professor McGonagall. "I did a little research of my own this past summer and found something I want to discuss with you. My password is 'Newborn'."

Hermione went to the rest of her classes, but when she went to dinner she refused to eat anything. She talked with Ron and Harry for a few minutes before going back to Gryffindor Tower. She collected her cloak and wand before walking to the Headmistress' office at 8:30. She gave the password to the gargoyles and walked in to see Remus Lupin sitting in one of the office chairs.

"Professor Lupin, I didn't expect you to be here," said Hermione.

"Miss Granger, Remus has made a rather interesting discovery," said McGonagall.

"A prophecy was made to Sirius' cousin Bellatrix about thirty years ago by a very powerful witch. The prophecy never mentioned names but it involved the Veil. Yesterday, the Minister owled me that two names had appeared on the prophecy ball, an Unspeakable told him."

"What does this have to do with me?" Hermione asked.

"The names which appeared were 'Sirius Black and Hermione Granger'," said Professor McGonagall. "Remus has received special permission from the Minister to take you to hear the prophecy. Have you finished your assignments?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Then we'll go now if you're ready," said Remus as he gabbed some floo powder. "Ministry of Magic!" he yelled as he stepped into the fire. Hermione followed him a moment later and found herself in the Minister's private office.

"I'm still not happy about this," said the Minister as he eyed Hermione from his desk. "But go ahead, you know how to find the Hall of Prophecy."

"Thank you, Minister. We shouldn't be long," said Remus.

They walked through the Department of Mysteries and straight to the Hall of Prophecy, despite protests from a few Unspeakables. Without hesitation, Hermione plucked the globe from its resting place and smashed it on the floor.

A smoky figure of an old woman with short hair wearing a paisley shawl embroidered with a phoenix said,

"**_He who defied blood shall return. Sixteen months _**

_**shall be sixteen years; thirteen to be forgotten, the hunt to be erased.**_

_**Wisdom beyond the years shall find, only prolonged time brings death. **_

**_Hear these words, hear my cry. Return to stand back by my side. Blood for blood I summon thee. Hear my heart's cry. Return to me! _**"

The image disappeared and they just stood there for a minute. Hermione walked through a door off to the side and Remus followed. She sat down in front of the Veil and Remus sat down a little apart from her. She finally said, "The second part of the prophecy is obvious but the first part doesn't make sense. What does this have to do with me and Sirius?"

"I think only you can figure it out," said Remus and they stayed just as they were all that night and the next day. Unspeakables brought them food and water at intervals but Hermione refused both. She also refused to sleep when Remus suggested it.

It was 11:30 the next night when Hermione jumped up and said, "I think I understand. Sirius was the only Black to every be sorted into Gryffindor and he refused to join Voldemort, so he defied his family, his blood. Everyone's always said that I was the smartest witch of my time and I found out that the Veil reverses time for those inside it. The sixteen month and years thing doesn't make sense but everything else does. I need an dagger."

Remus left the room for a moment and returned with a dagger. Hermione stood in front of the Veil and said, "Hear these words, hear my cry. Return to stand back by my side. Blood for blood," at this point Hermione cut her hand and let a few drops of blood fall at the base of the curtain, "I summon thee. Hear my heart's cry. Return to me! "

The Veil fluttered and parted. A moment later, a tall young man with shoulder-length black hair and snapping gray eyes stumbled out and looked around bewilderedly.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked softly.

"Hermione? Remus?" Sirius asked in surprise as his eyes traveled from one to the other.

"Sirius!" Hermione threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I'm just so glad you're back! We never thought we'd see you again," she sobbed into his chest.

"It's alright, baby, I'm here," Sirius tried to calm her as one might calm a small child. Hermione smiled up at him and fainted.

"Hermione?!" Sirius yelled as he kept her from falling. Remus rushed over and checked to make sure she was alright.

"She's okay, just exhausted. She hasn't eaten for two days and I don't think she's slept either," Remus said after a moment. "Come on, let's get her back to Hogwarts." Sirius lifted her protectively into his arms and followed Remus through the Ministry, not really knowing where he was until they entered the Minister's office.

"What's going on? Is she alright?" the Minister demanded when he saw Hermione with Sirius Black.

"She's fine, just fainted," Sirius said quietly as he and Remus grabbed some floo powder.

"Wait!" the Minister demanded angrily.

"Minister, can this not wait until we've seen to Hermione?" Remus asked irritably as he began rummaging through his desk. A moment later he pulled out a piece of parchment and, reluctantly, signed it.

"Due to evidence presented to me by numerous individuals, including the late Albus Dumbledore, and from what I have personally witnessed, I am here by signing a letter of complete pardon for all past crimes for Mr. Sirius Black," the Minister said. "Also, in the Monday edition of the Daily Prophet and all Muggle newspapers, we will issue you a public apology. All I ask is that you return to the Ministry to answer a few final questions."

Sirius nodded in mute astonishment as Remus took the outstretched parchment. They flooed to Professor McGonnagall's office and she didn't even have the chance to ask about Hermione before Sirius had disappeared through the door. He ran all the way to the hospital wing and carefully laid Hermione down on one of the beds. Madame Pomphrey hurried out of her office to see to her new patient and managed to completely ignore Sirius until Professor McGonagall walked in and asked that he be examined as well.

"But I thought he was dead?" Madame Pomphrey said in bewilderment as she began bullying him into a bed.

"Apparently you were wrong," Sirius said resentfully. "I'm fine. Will Hermione be alright?"

"She'll be fine Mister Black," Madame Pomphrey replied. "She's just over-exerted herself. Nothing a little food and sleep won't cure. She can leave when she wakes up."

Remus and McGonagall sat down in some chairs as Sirius tried to get away from a determined Madame Pomphrey. "I told you I'm fine," he insisted.

"Padfoot, take a look in the mirror," said Remus calmly. Sirius picked a hand mirror and shrugged.

"So, I'm 22, I'm supposed to look good," Sirius stated looking at his shoulder length black hair and youthful features.

"Wait," said Remus thoughtfully, "16 months will be 16 years. 13 to be forgotten, the hunt to be erased. Now I get it. For every month someone's in the Veil, they age in reverse. Padfoot, how much do you remember?"

"The last perfectly clear memory I have is confronting Peter. I remember arriving at Azkaban but then almost everything else is a blank. I remember escaping, then seeing Harry, running away for some reason, Harry competed in the Tri-Wizard tournament, the fight at the Ministry, then I fell in the Veil thanks to that no good cousin of mine, Bellatrix," Sirius said as he thought about it hard.

"Do you remember anything about your time in Azkaban? Your time on the run?" asked McGonagall.

"No," Sirius said after a minute. "But I can't still be 22, can I?"

"No, you're supposed to be 38," said Remus. "Although considering how much you actually remember, I'd say you've 'lived' about 23 years."

"I guess the Veil has been solved," said McGonagall.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore passed away at the end of last term," Madame Pomphrey remarked quietly. Professor McGonagall and Remus proceeded to slowly and tearfully explain everything that happened after he fell through the Veil and about Dumbledore's death.

"What day is it?" Sirius finally asked.

"September 3, 2005, Saturday," said Remus. "It's a good thing that tomorrow's Sunday, we'll all need the rest." No sooner did those words leave his lips than Madame Pomphrey told them it was 3:00 in the morning and that they had to leave. She gave Sirius a sleeping draught and he fell right to sleep.

Hermione woke up some time later and turned over to see Sirius asleep in the bed next to her. "So it wasn't a dream," she mumbled to herself before falling back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

No, I'm not dead, just had a lot going on the last two years between moving to another state and adjusting to a new city and job. Unfortunately that has left most of my stories on the back burner for the time being, but don't worry I'm still writing I just might focus on some stories more than others for a while. I also have some new stories in the works that i hope everyone will like. Depending on how I feel after I reread some of my stuff and look at how close I am to updateing them, I may put some of my stories up for adoption. I haven't decided which ones if any yet but I hope to decide within the month one way or another.

Ja nee


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, please don't hate me but most of my stories were lost when I moved apartments. This basically means I'm starting from scratch on everything. I am also putting some of my stories up for adoption because I've lost any inspiration for them. PM me for more information.

Stories up for Adoption:

Halfbreeds

Can't Help Falling in Love

The End?


End file.
